<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Nap Blanket by Scriberat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029668">A New Nap Blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat'>Scriberat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Mei 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouen tossed out Koumei's nap blanket once. He's fixing that now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ren Kouen &amp; Ren Koumei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Month of Mei 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Nap Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>awwww</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Kouen had called a meeting between the two, which was always a pleasant thing for Koumei. He walked through the halls, practically gliding in his movements, even as he almost lurched from one side to the other. War meeting ran late again, and he had missed a meal or two, </span><br/>  <em><br/>    <span>and</span><br/>  </em><br/>  <span> probably some sleep.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to Kouen's room and sat down next to him. "It's good to see you, Ani-o."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's good to see you, too," Kouen said. "I realized that you may be missing your nap blanket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am, but it's hardly a thing to have a meeting over," Koumei replied. He did want it back. Kouen slid a box from underneath the couch and handed it over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ani-o, what is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as I wish you would have a regular sleep schedule, I recognize that won't happen. Open it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Koumei opened the box and pulled out layer after layer of fuzzy blanket. "Ani-o! It's—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A new nap blanket. It's heavy. Here." He pulled it out and displayed the pattern. It was covered with flying pigeons. Koumei took it in hand and held it to his face. It was soft, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's perfect. But you asked for my time for three hours, Ani-o. What else did you want to discuss?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Kouen sat down and patted his lap. Koumei understood and lay down on it, burrowing into his new favorite possession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good meeting," Koumei said, drifting off. Kouen smiled softly and took out his ponytail, then read for the duration of their reserved time, letting Koumei sleep easy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AWWWWWWWW so cuuuute</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>